


We All Do It

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Masturbation, The X Factor Era, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I would love to read a one shot where in the x-factor house or the bungolo they were sent to bond in a time where louis catches liam wanking and teases him about it and liam is super emmbarssed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt from Emily...I know it's super short but I wanted to get something written for you and I didn't have a whole lot of time so I hope you like what I do have!
> 
> Hopefully I'll have some more stuff coming soon!
> 
> This is completely unedited–as in I didn't even read through it after I finished for autocorrect fails because it's 12:30 am so sorry if it's painful to read...I may go back later and fix the obvious stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!

The weirdest thing for Liam about living in a room with four other boys is getting used to the extraordinarily high levels of testosterone present at any given moment. At sixteen, seventeen, eighteen years old, they were at the peak of puberty and there are certain things that go with it.

Such as morning wanks.

It hadn't been a problem at first; they were so run down the first few weeks that Liam was too tired to do much of anything other than crash into his bed when it was time, much less worry about jerking off. As they progress, though, Liam can feel the tension building up until he quite literally feels like he's about to burst.

The problem, though, is finding the time and place to relieve himself with no one else around. 

The shower would be ideal, but they share the bathroom with not only the five of them, but the rest of the boys left on the show and someone could easily walk in at any time.

Their room isn't much better, all concept of personal space any of them once possessed was quickly destroyed when they first started spending time together. No one knows how to knock and even a locked door doesn't seem to deter anyone at times.

He needs to think of something, though, and soon. He knows he's irritable, has been snapping at the others more frequently as of late but Liam really thinks he deserves some slack given how long he's let the tension build up. Honestly, he wonders how the others _aren't_ going crazy.

He holds off for as long as he can, wants to wait for the perfect opportunity, and it comes less than a week later.

"I'm making a Tesco run, who's coming?" Niall shouts in to the main living room while tugging a hoodie over his head.

"Pick up some beer while you're there?" Matt asks, never taking his eyes from the screen where he's racing (and losing to) Aiden at MarioKart.

"I'll go then," Louis stands up and stretches with a smirk. "Since I can actually _buy_ beer." Liam rolls his eyes because Louis seems to love reminding them that he's older, as if that makes him superior at all.

"Yeah, me too," Harry chimes in eagerly, quick to do anything Louis does as usual.

"Anyone else?" Louis raises an eyebrow to the rest of the group.

"I'm good here, mate, cheers," Zayn nods, lifting his can of soda and nodding to the book on his lap.

"Yeah, same," Liam agrees quickly. After that, it takes three minutes for the boys to grab their shoes and keys and round up money from the whole group for snacks before making their way out the door with a "be back in a tick!" from Niall.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Liam is excusing himself as quickly as he can and racing upstairs, locking the door behind him. Unlike the others, Zayn respects locked doors.

He throws himself under the covers of his single bed and pulls down his trousers and boxers in one go, dick already half-hard in anticipation (at the last minute he thinks to play some music on his phone so if anyone walks by they won't hear him–he congratulates himself on the good thinking) and finally, finally, _finally_ gets a hand around himself, quietly moaning at the immediate pleasure that shoots through him.

He'd like to draw it out, really make it good for himself, but Liam knows his minutes are numbered and at this point is lucky to get to do anything at all, so he gets to work, pumping up and down his shaft with one hand while reaching farther back to squeeze his balls with the other. 

Even the music isn't doing much to hide the noises he's making as he gets closer and just as he's about to climax, he hears the lock on the door jiggle and immediately freezes.

His back is to the door, but he knows who it is by the startled " _shit_ " let out when the door opens.

"Get out!" Liam practically screams, pulling the blankets over his head in mortification.

"Just forgot my wallet," Louis explains coolly, as if he had no clue what he just walked in on but Liam can practically hear the teasing smirk on his face. "Need my ID to purchase alcohol, apparently."

"For the love of God, I don't care about your stupid wallet!" Liam shouts into his pillow, wondering why he doesn't just stay quiet and wondering how he's still hard. "When a door is locked, it's not an invitation to just open it!"

"I've always seen it that way," Louis says and Liam can picture him shrugging. He feels a weight on his bed and that had better not be what he thinks it is. "What're you so upset about, Payno? We all do it. It's not some big surprise that even Liam Payne has to beat his meat every once in a while, no matter how innocent you may seem. Unless you were jerking off to something weird, then you might want to hide that. Was it one of us, is that it?" And Louis _clearly_ doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

The thing is, Liam doesn't know why he's so embarrassed. Louis's right (as much as it pains him to admit it), all guys do it; it was actually amazing that none of them had walked in on each other wanking at some point (although for all Liam knows, someone may have...he personally tends to respect locked doors thank you) and he shouldn't be so surprised that even his perfect opportunity was spoiled.

He just wants his privacy, is that too much to ask? Apparently it is because Louis is still sitting on his bed like this is a perfectly normal conversation to have and he's _still_ somehow hard.

"Just...get out," Liam's voice wavers as he tries not to let his frustration show.

"Have a good orgasm," Louis salutes as he finally stands up and seconds later Liam hears the door click. Finally alone and no longer caring who hears, Liam resumes pumpkin himself, faster than before until he comes with a cry, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back as bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin appear in his vision.

Liam has never felt more mortified.  
\--  
After cleaning himself up and changing the sheets, Liam lays in bed for a bit, trying to delay the inevitable. He has no reason to believe that Louis would keep it a secret and more than half expected the whole house to know what he had been up to. The last thing Liam wants is for everyone to look at him.

So when he finally creeps out of his room (that has somehow remained blessedly empty for the past hour–further confirming that everyone knew what was up) due to a rumbling in his stomach that he can't ignore any longer, Liam is beyond shocked at the relative lack of reception he receives. Most of the contestants haven't moved very far from where he had last seen them, only Harry has decided it necessary to sit _on_ Aiden's lap while Aiden continues his run as MarioCart champion, Niall his latest challenger, while Matt is perched on the other side of the couch with a newly-purchased beer. Zayn literally hasn't moved an inch, still holding a soda in one hand and a book pressed against his bent knees, looking beyond content just to sit there for the rest of his life. Louis is nowhere to be seen.

He looks around for a moment until Harry notices him. "Alright, Liam?" he asks casually.

"Umm...yeah. Just took a nap," he lies, in his opinion rather unconvincingly. He waits for the group to call him out, but Harry just nods sympathetically.

"Yeah, Louis said you were tired. Told us not to bother you."

"Literally sat on me for a good five minutes when I wanted to go upstairs," Niall adds.

Which, what?

"He's on the back patio, I think," Harry tells him, turning back to the screen, laughing as Niall spins over a banana peel and curses.

Liam mumbles a thanks before sliding open the back door and carefully stepping out. It's a bit chilly to be outside, especially at night, and he's cold in just his sweater. Louis is only wearing a tshirt and Liam can only imagine what that feels like.

The older boy doesn't look up from his phone when Liam comes out, doesn't give any indication that he's aware of Liam's presence until they're sitting side by side on the wooden picnic table.

"Sorry if I was a dick earlier," Louis finally breaks the silence.

Liam wants to tell him that it's okay, that he was asking for it, but what comes out instead is, "You didn't tell anyone."

Louis looks shocked at the comment, and shakes his head. "Isn't really my place, is it?" he asks. "Kind of a private thing and like I said, all guys do it so it really wasn't a big deal. I guess I was just a little surprised to walk in on you," he admits with a sheepish grin. 

"I thought I had a window I guess," Liam shakes his head with a laugh because it's sort of funny now, an hour removed from the incident and no longer worried that the entire house would find out. He is, however, still trying to block from his mind the face that he saw when he came. "Should have known better than to test my luck."

"My fault," Louis disagrees. "You're right, I need to respect locked doors."

"You do," Liam nods because he really has no idea what else to say to that.

"I just never pictured you doing _that_ , y'know?" Louis continues and Liam furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Like," Louis clarifies, "you're so grown up and everything and jerking off is something that kids do, right? I just forget that you're still the same as us."

"I'm younger than you," Liam reminds him with a playful shove.

"I know," Louis shakes his head with a small smile. "Just startled me a bit."

"So you've never walked in on anyone else doing it?" Liam questions and Louis actually blushes.

"Like, yeah, but Harry and Niall don't count. They'd whip it out in broad daylight if nobody stopped them," he admits.

"What about Zayn?" Liam doesn't know why he's pressing, but he's trying to get to the bottom of Louis's reaction earlier. 

Louis scoffs. "Zayn's probably not even human. Either that or he's sneakier than I give him credit for. It's just different with you." He takes a deep breath. "You're just...Liam."

"Yeah," Liam sighs. "I am. And you're Louis and you have no sense of personal boundaries. Wouldn't have you any other way though." Louis lights up and plants a sloppy kiss to the side of Liam's head. 

"Of course," he sniffs. "I'm kind of amazing. C'mon, it's freezing out here, let's go inside."

He stands up and skips back to the door, letting out an animated shriek to alert everyone inside of his presence.

"Yeah," Liam agrees. "You are."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think either here or on tumblr at 1de3shipper.tumblr.com
> 
> Please feel free to leave me prompts too (especially Ziam and Zouis!)


End file.
